


Day By Day

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Episode Tag, Episode: s16e24 Daughters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I came to bring you this.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Emily Fornell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 693 "one day at a time"

“Hi, Uncle Gibbs,” said Emily, stepping back to let him in. “Dad isn’t here.”

“Not here to see your dad,” he said, “I came to bring you this.”

She took the small object he handed her. “A day planner? Uncle Gibbs, you do know it’s May, right? And _twenty-nineteen_?”

“I know,” said Gibbs, easily, then added more softly, “I don’t pretend to know how hard it is, what you’re dealing with. But sometimes all you can do is take life one day at a time. So…”

He gestured to the planner, and Emily hugged him. “Thanks, Uncle Gibbs.”

“Anytime, kiddo.”

THE END


End file.
